


Bucket List Entry No. __

by MiniInfinity



Series: Unconventional [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slice of Life, it's rated T only because of drink mentions, this fic is told in the form of bucket list entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: Flip through Seungcheol's little booklet of a bucket list and read what he wishes to do and what he has done so far in his life.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Unconventional [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Bucket List Entry No. __

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/gifts).



> because when i think of jeongcheol roseey comes to mind o3o
> 
> also i realize i mostly write for 2 pairings and you know how the old saying goes... "seventeen has pairing 78 combinations" sdlfkj
> 
> this is best viewed on desktop or on landscape mode on mobile

_My Bucket List_

Jisoo bought this tiny booklet for me after coming back from America. I hope I can use it? Maybe? Hopefully? (10/02/2016)

I sure hope you will -JS (15-2-2016)

It would be a waste if you didn’t -JH (15/9/19)

_**No. Idea Completed** _

1 Cook a meal from scratch ✓

2 Take a road-trip across the country ✓

3 Wish on a shooting star ✓

4 Do something crazy Soonyoung tells you to do that

you would never do yourself ✓

5 Graduate university ✓

6 Have my own home ✓

7 Have that wish from #3 come true ✓

8 Visit Jisoo’s home ✓

9 Eat (and pay) at a high-end restaurant ✓

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 1

 _ **Idea:**_ Cook a meal from scratch (by myself)

 _ **Completed?** _✓

 _ **How?**_ With the help of Mingyu, Seokmin, and my mom. I called my mom for the recipe. Seokmin and Mingyu went grocery shopping with me and showed me how to cook it before I did it alone.

 _ **When?**_ 06/11/2018

 _ **Where?**_ Jisoo’s apartment

 _ **Who With?** _Me, myself and I(ced coffee)

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ On the left is the spicy braised chicken I made (because I was craving Mom’s cooking).  
On the right is Mingyu worrying I would cut my hand while I minced garlic (Seokmin took the picture).

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Jisoo didn’t throw up from my cooking. He said that it tasted pretty good.

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ **_No_ **_**Depends**_

^ Just give me a while to recover from this

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 2

 _ **Idea:**_ Take a road-trip across the country

 _ **Completed?**_ ✓

 _ **How?**_ We were originally in Seoul, but we wanted to travel in as straight of a line as we could, so we went from Seoul → up to Gimpo → back to Seoul → Daegu → Busan (to see Jihoon) to make our way literally across the map. Working overtime helped, too.

 _ **When?**_ 18/06/2016 to 28/06/2016

 _ **Where?**_ From Gimpo to Busan

 _ **Who With?**_ Jisoo

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ Jisoo’s first time in Daegu, at the park I grew up playing in.  
We played basketball with my brother before walking around the neighborhood and I told him stories along the way.

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Mom making sure Jisoo eats. A lot :)

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ _**No** **Depends**_

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 3

 _ **Idea:**_ Wish on a shooting star

 _ **Completed?** _✓

 _ **How?**_ We went to the beach (Jihoon drove us back to his home for fun) late in the night. We saw the shooting star, and we all closed our eyes to wish something ourselves. I wished to experience something so happy that I would never want to do it all over again because I want to keep it as the happiest moment in my life.

 _ **When?**_ 19/01/2018

 _ **Where?**_ Songjeong Beach, Busan

 _ **Who With?** _Jisoo, Soonyoung, and Jihoon

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:** _Soonyoung was looking for seashells when Jisoo jumped on his back. Jihoon’s silhouette is off to the right.  
He’s shaking his head but what the dark couldn’t capture was that he was laughing at them.

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Best friends and no city rush

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ **_No_ **_**Depends**_

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 4

 _ **Idea:** _Soonyoung told me to kiss a stranger for this one. I asked him for another, but he didn’t want to change it. I hate Soonyoung.

 _ **Completed?** _✓

 _ **How?**_ Jihoon suggested studying at the city library. When Soonyoung opened the door for all of us, this guy took my hand from behind me, pulled me to the side, and asked for one huge favor. His ex was passing by and he asked if it was okay if he could kiss me. Soonyoung tried not to laugh out loud and I agreed because he looked desperate and I could finally knock this entry out of the way for the rest of my life. He just held my face in his hands and kissed me slowly, and I felt so weird because after he gave me his number to make up for that favor, I wanted to kiss him again.

 _ **When?**_ 29/08/2017

 _ **Where?**_ At the library doors. I’m never going back in there, even though I know I’ll have to soon

 _ **Who With?** _With a stranger named Yoon Jeonghan

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ A picture is the last thing I want from this bucket list entry.

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Absolutely NOTHING.

 ** _Do It Again? Yes No_ ** ✓ **_Depends_ **✓

^ NEVER ^ If the stranger is Jeonghan

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 5

 _ **Idea:**_ Graduate university (The D in degree stands for Desperate)

 _ **Completed?**_ ✓

 _ **How?**_ By suffering four years with mostly best friends and and coffee by my side

 _ **When?**_ 31/8/2018

 _ **Where?** _Seoul University?? Where else???

 _ **Who With?**_ Jisoo and I crossed the same stage today! My parents and brother drove from Daegu. Even though Jeonghan goes to another university, he came to the ceremony to cheer us on (he has one more semester to go). He sat with Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, and our families.

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ Jeonghan took this picture of us. Jisoo suggested taking it in front of the school’s little lake (reserved for biology students, but Jeonghan doesn’t have to know that).

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ We all went out for drinks. Jeonghan led the toast because all of us couldn’t talk sentimentally without tearing up and I think I fell in love.

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ _**No** **Depends**_

^ The graduation part only

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 6

 _ **Idea:**_ Have my own home

 _ **Completed?** _✓

 _ **How?**_ Jeonghan and I looked for houses around Seoul but they were out of our budget. We started going a little farther off Seoul and found offers in Siheung.

 _ **When?**_ Signed the papers on 12/04/2025

 _ **Where?**_ Siheung

 _ **Who With?**_ Jeonghan (and our lovely daughter Kkuma)

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ The house! Isn’t the swing in the front cute?

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Jeonghan trying to get a lower price for the house because we really love this house, but it was a little too high for our budget.

 _ **Do It Again?** _**_Yes_ **✓ _**No** ✓ _ _**Depends**_

^ watching ^ the price

Jeonghan persuade

the seller for a lower price

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 7

 _ **Idea:**_ Have that wish from #3 come true

 _ **Completed?**_ ✓

 _ **How?** _I bought my first apartment. It’s after graduation and the place isn’t under my parents’ name! It’s under my name!!

 _ **When?**_ Signed the papers on 10/12/2018

 _ **Where?**_ Seoul!

 _ **Who With?**_ Jeonghan! He shares the apartment with me.

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ The room is so empty and scary at night, but it’s just our first night having the apartment. We sat at the farthest wall from the window and left the blinds open.  
It’s like watching a movie of the moon and stars. (You can only see our legs and our hands in the dark here, but Jeonghan is the one crossing his legs on the right,  
and I’m the one with legs stretched out. It’s winter, but Jeonghan’s hand is so warm.)

 _ **Favorite Things?** _We just slept on the floor with lots of blankets and pillows because none of our furniture came in today. We kept giggling past midnight because the apartment is ours and all the things we would put in each room.

 _ **Do It Again?** _**_Yes_ ****_No_ ** ✓ _**Depends**_

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 8

 _ **Idea:**_ Visit Jisoo’s home

 _ **Completed?**_ ✓

 _ **How?** _He asked if I wanted to go with him for the break, since we did the road trip and visited my home. He added an extra ticket to his order, since I paid for most of the gas and half of the food on our road trip. :)

 _ **When?** _Summer break of 2017

 _ **Where?**_ Los Angeles, California

 _ **Who With?**_ Jisoo

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ Seoul → LA  
(Passport had to cover ticket details. Not sure why, but Jisoo said so)

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Home didn't feel so far away, since Koreatown isn’t a long drive from his house. And his swimming pool in the backyard!

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ _**No** **Depends**_

_**Bucket List Entry No**._ 9

 _ **Idea:**_ Eat (and pay) at a high-end restaurant

 _ **Completed?**_ ✓

 _ **How?**_ Working more hours to make sure I could take Jeonghan to this restaurant as the first place for his birthday celebration without worrying about the cost.

 _ **When?**_ 04/10/2022

 _ **Where?**_ La Yeon, Seoul

 _ **Who With?** _With Jeonghan

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:**_ So much wine with a view.

 _ **Favorite Things?**_ Not telling Jeonghan why I’ve been working more in the weeks before this. And Jeonghan’s face when I told him what I had planned for his birthday. He cried while he was smiling because he was worried that I was working so much without needing to, but then it was the restaurant he mentioned only once before. La Yeon was all for the restaurant he wanted to go to someday for our birthdays.

 _ **Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ _**No** **Depends**_

^ not often though

_**Bucket List Entry No**._

_**Idea:**_ Remember something (19/03/2028)

**_Completed?_ **

_**How?** _

_**When?** _

_**Where?** _

_**Who With?** _

_Insert a picture below of you completing it!_

_**Caption this:** _

_**Favorite Things?** _

_**Do It Again?** **Yes**_ ✓ _**No** **Depends**_

^ again and again if I could

You don’t need to push yourself -JH (20/3/28, in the next room over)

Knock on my door and I'll tell you all about it (22/3/28, in the next room over)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and for pushing through this wonky format :D


End file.
